sg_larp_ukfandomcom-20200214-history
Rob knight
Detalis: Name: Robert James Knight DOB: 30/3/1979 Rank: Colour Sargent Unit: Special Boat service, C troop. Assinment: Team Wellington Role: Combat support and Medic Status: Active Qualifications: Small Weapons, Medium Weapons, Field First Aid, Unarmed Combat, Meale Combat. History: Joined the Marines at 18 after he was convinced he had failed his A levels, infact when he learned his grades 3 months later he could have got into uni but he has signed on so decided to make a go of the marnies. He exeled in his course and whas made corperal within 6 months of passing out of basic training, he then served in the marines for 3 years during which time he was commended twice for bravery. In his final year he joined recon platoon and served there before he was selected for SBS selection, he passed this selection, scoring highly in all phisical tests and was assigned to C troop for basic special forces training. He exeled in unarmed combat and teamwork skill in particular and was promoted to sargent at the end of his first year active in the unit, he proceded to operate in a number of highly dangerouse warzones and Black ops. When his superior was KIA he was promoted to Colour sargent and continued to sereve with distinction although he continued to clash with officers of operational practices. He was recomended as an opperator for the relif force to the UKGC which he quickly volentered for. Recent activitys: Despite pointing a gun at Kincade when they first met, Knight has been regongnised as a competent solidure and an effective, if free mined NCO, after they linked up with the UKGC team he was assigned to team Wellington by Dr Kibble. He had a rough initiation into the program from Masters and Freeman, as he nearly died of an Inresct sting sustainded on Klendathu, being saved by most of the base medical and sicence staff. Wellington then were attacked on an exploration Mission by waves of Jaffa where Knight and the others forght in a brutal few seconds before Merryweather got the gate open and retreated. A furiouse battle then insuded when waves of Jaffa and a Krull solidure followed them through to beach world where Knight was part of the greating commitie at the gate, and was involved in a pitch battle with the Jaffa the reuslting explosion caused the caves around the gate to collapse. After the GGC freed up the area with explosives the UKGC mounted an assult on firewall world and Knight and Masters were placed with Calvin on the assult team. Here Knight clamed Kills for 2 Jaffa with one confirmed. Knight was in the lead in the final assult with Calvin, he helped disarm and kill the Go'a'ild gaurding the firewall device with his unarmed combat skills. After returning to the Delta site Knight very quickly took Masters side as a fellow comando when he was arrested, going so far as to sneak beer into him under confinement. He socalised and bonded with a variety of others Including initialy Knicade but this changed when Kincade punished Masters harshly for the beer. Knight railed against it and argued bitterly with Kincade to let himself take the blame but it failed. Knight has sinced mingled with the base and Ukgc crew and started demolitions training. Category: Archive